Al and the Legendary Hero: Side Story
by Teddypro
Summary: A side story I decided to write for officially reaching 100,000  words written in total. This takes place in between Chapters 3 and 4 but is not canon to the story. It's about Al finding a photograph in Aran's pouch. Read to found out more! Please Review


**Disclaimer: I do not own MapleStory, game nor anime version.**

**Al and the Legendary Hero**

**Side Story**

* * *

><p>It was the day after Al, Nina, and Aran had had their little misadventure at Scary Mountain. <strong>(AN: Chapter 3 if you don't know)** Aran slept in a little while so when Sora was out of the room, Al decided to take a peak inside Aran's pouch. Apparently, looks could be decieving. It was a lot bigger inside than outside. Al found everything from potions, to scrolls, even money. They were all positioned in an orderly fashion around the pouch. But something caught he eye and it wasn't the book. It was a medium sized photograph. He picked it up and looked on it.

There were six people on the picture. The central figure was Aran himself, though he looked a little more regal witha silvery gold crown-like helmet on his head. Maha, his polearm, was positioned in front him with the blade on the ground; his free hand clutching the handle. Next to him on his right, holding his arm, was a young girl with cyan hair and greyish eyes. She had a smiled on her face and her eyes were pointed towards Aran himself. She wore a turquoise winter coat with a turquoise dress under it. She wore a pointed hat of the same color as well as boots of the same color. He noticed both of them had matching silver rings on their left ring finger.

Immediately to Aran's left was a man entirely in black. His face was covered by a black mask with a silver bar on his forehead. The only part capable of being seen were the man's piercing eyes, which at the moment were closed in a happy way as he did a thumbs up while leaning towards Aran's general direction. The entire rest of the figure was covered in black cloth closely shaped to his form but still loose enough for a variety of movement. He had a black sash around his waste and black boots to match.

Next to the man in black was a lady with long greenish, brownish hair. It was long enough to reach passed her hips. She had green eyes and was smiling nicely. She face in 45 degree angle away from the man in black. She had pointed ears with golden cresent earings in them. Her forehead was covered by a golden band around her head that was point in the front. She wore a brown dress with four thick, green, straight, bulks of cloth positioned in front her hips, on each of her hips, and behind her hips. She wore brown shoes. What caught his eye the most was the fact she was holding a blue bow.

To the immediate left of the lady who was holding Aran's arm was an old man. His eyes were hidden by the white hat he wore. It was a tall pointed hat and the picture didn't catch the point. However, it did catch the golden star right near the base of the hat. The old man had a white beard that reached below his chest. He wore a white robe with another golden star at his stomach. He seemed to be the shortest of the group as he needed to be floating slightly to be at head level with Aran. He had a grey hooked staff in hand. He was using it to keep him steady as he gave a bright smile.

The final person to the far left was a dark skinned, black haired man who wore a red and white feathered headset that made himself a head taller but also reached down to the backs of his knees. He wore no shirt so one could see his muscular build. He wore tanned pants but no shoes. Under his right eye was an orange line and under his left was a white line. He was smiling the widest from the group. His eyes were also closed and his left arm was around the old man's shoulder. The man was using his right hand to rest a green, tri-pointed axe on his shoulder.

Also mouth was agape as he gazed at the picture. That was when Sora turned the corner and saw what he was doing, "Al! Are you looking through Aran's personal items?"

"Mom," Al said. "You've got to see this."

Sora sighed but walked over. As soon as she saw the picture she gasped in surprise. However, the gasped seemed louder than intended as Aran woke up shortly afterward. He looked at the two, "Looking through my personal stuff?"

"I'm sorry Aran, it's just," Al began but Aran smiled and held up his hand. "It's alright, there was nothing too personal in there."

"Um, Aran. Who are these people with you in this picture?"

Al looked at the picture and laughed, "Sit by my side and I will tell you."

Sora and Al sat on either side of him and he took the picture, "These are the class instructors from where I come from."

"Really?" Al said but then he looked at the picture again. "But why don't I see any monsters?"

Aran sighed, "To tell you the truth, coming her to Maple Island is one of the few times I've seen monsters acted in a sort of civilized manner."

Sora and Al looked at him, "Really?"

Aran nodded, "Most simply attack us from out of the blue if we're weaker or run away if we're stronger."

"Oh, I see."

Aran attempted to changed the subject and began to point out the people in the photo. First, he pointed to the man on the far left.

"This is Dances with Balrog, the Warrior Instructor."

"Wow, he's way different from Gallus."

"Yeah, and a lot more serious, too. This is one of the few times I've seemed him when he's not in a meditative position contemplating on his inner power."

Sora smiled, "He must be one of a kind."

"Believe me," Aran groaned. "He is."

He then pointed to the old man next to Dances with Balrog.

"That's Grendel the Really Old, the Magician Instructor."

"Why do they call him Grendel the Really Old?"

"Because he's over a thousand years old."

Sora and Al looked at him wide eyed, "W-w-what?"

"Hehe, yeah."

He then pointed to the man in black. "That's Dark Lord, the Thief Instructor."

"Seems like a perfect match to me," Sora chuckled.

"Too perfect," Aran rolled his eyes. "He tried to steal Maha but he forgot how heavy Maha actually is."

"What happened to him?" Al asked.

"Let's just say he was lucky I was close enough to catch Maha before it could crush him."

He then pointed to the lady with the bow.

"That is Athena Pierce, the Archer Instructor and a childhood friend of mine."

"Oh, so you too knew eachother for awhile?" Sora asked.

Aran grinned, "I suppose you could say that."

Al then pointed to the girl holding Aran's arm, "But who's that girl."

Aran smiled and rested the picture on his lap as he began to fiddle with a ring on his left ring finger, "That is my wife, Lilin."

They looked at him surprised, "You're married?"

Aran laughed, "Forgot to mention that didn't I?"

"Yes!"

Aran laughed again, "Sorry."

Aran stood up, put the picture inside his pouch, and grabbed Maha as he left the house. It took a minute to snap out of their stunned silence. Finally Sora smiled and said, "You noticed it, too, didn't you?"

"Huh? Noticed once."

"That the class instructors were together as friends."

"Oh yeah. I wish the ones on Maple Island were like that."

"Me too, Al. Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, I just wrote this short side story as a sort of 'yay I have officially written a hundred thousand words in stories on fanfiction' type deal. Hey, don't judge me; it's a stepping stone. Anyway, please review.<strong>

**~Teddypro**


End file.
